


Solo en Navidad

by AriesNoHope



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9073624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriesNoHope/pseuds/AriesNoHope
Summary: Clark es un buen chico de granja que se encuentra estudiando en la Universidad de Gótica y espera una Navidad solitaria lejos de su familia, sin embargo el estudiante más popular de la escuela quizá cambie sus planes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi primer fic Clark/Bruce con motivo de ser un lindo regalo para Selina Ireth Watson, espero de corazón que sea de tu agrado.

Universidad de Gótica  
20 de diciembre

 

La nieve cubre delicadamente los jardines del campus, los estudiantes han huido a sus vacaciones invernales a excepción de algunos funcionarios, profesores y uno que otro estudiante que tenga asuntos importantes que atender en el instituto.

En la biblioteca hay movimiento. Algunos estudiantes que necesitan dinero extra trabajan allí. Hoy realizan inventario aprovechando la ausencia del estudiantado. Sin embargo, no todos se encuentran concentrados en su labor.

\- Clark Kent!! - levanta la voz un hombre de mediana edad, interrumpiendo totalmente la armonía del recinto. - Despierta holgazán!!

El mencionado que se encontraba recargado en el mostrador, dio un salto del susto al escuchar su nombre en semejante grito.

\- Lo siento Perry, no fue mi intención. Estoy cansado.

\- Lo se, se que has estado estudiando mucho pero te he dado muchas oportunidades . . .

'Ahí viene el sermón de nuevo', comienza a pensar Clark mientras se queda dormido de nuevo.

 

\- . . . Eres un chico muy inteligente, debes cumplir con tus responsabilidades. Kent!!!

\- Lo siento, no volverá a pasar. - responde Clark después de haber dado otro salto para después sonreirle a su jefe.

Este no puede más que reírse e invitarlo a ser trabajador mientras le da unas palmadas en la espalda. El tiempo que Clark ha trabajado en la biblioteca ha bastado para encariñarse con el chico de Kansas.

 

\- Muy cansado eh? - ríe Jimmy burlándose de Clark 

\- Si, he estado leyendo mucho y debo de leer más.

\- Te puedo prestar la llave de la biblioteca si la necesitas - dice Perry reintegrándose a la conversación. 

\- Me encantaría Perry. Muchas gracias.

\- Seguirás estudiando? No irás a Smallville para navidad?

\- Este año no Jimmy. 

\- Pero si tu eres un chico de familia Kent. - acota el mayor de los tres.

\- Lo soy. Solo que los últimos años los he festejado con Lana en la granja. Ahora que terminamos es . . . 

\- Complicado? - cuestiona Jimmy

\- Si - responde Clark con sonrisa inocente. - además debo de presentar un avance de mi tesis regresando de vacaciones, mis padres entienden, los veré en año nuevo.

\- Haces bien Kent, las mujeres son una distracción, no pienses en ellas. - ordena Perry

'Quizás debería empezar a pensar en hombres', piensa divertido el chico de Smallville .

Sus pensamientos son distraídos al ver a entrar alguien por la puerta, alguien conocido, el chico más popular de la universidad: Bruce Wayne. Su abrigo y su cabello están cubiertos de nieve. Clark lo observa. Ya lo había visto en el campus, siempre serio cuando está solo, sonriente entre las chicas, siempre tan apuesto.

\- Joven Wayne!. Que gusto verlo!. Mire nada más está cubierto nieve, déjeme ayudarlo. Qué se le ofrece?, usted siempre es bienvenido por aquí. - Perry lo halaga mientras le ayuda a retirarse el abrigo y lo guía al mostrador con Clark. - Él le puede ayudar en lo que necesite.

\- Hola. En que te puedo ayudar Wayne? - sonríe el chico de Kansas.

\- Solo vine a dejar estos libros y a llevarme unos de leyes. - responde, serio como siempre contrastando con la brillante sonrisa de Clark.

\- Claro, yo te ayudo. - muestra una nueva tierna sonrisa.

Por un momento Bruce se sorprende, la sonrisa de este chico parece tan infantil, sus mejillas se sonrojan al pensarlo.

Clark lo lleva entre pasillos buscando entre libros desordenados, ríe y le sonríe incontables veces. 

Al terminar y después de registrar los libros que se llevó, Wayne se retira como llegó: silencioso y entre la nieve.

Clark lo mira hasta que sale del edificio, dejandole un sinfín de sensaciones que jamás había sentido.

 

\----------

 

Calles de Ciudad Gótica  
24 de diciembre

 

Clark camina apresurado entre el frío de las calles de la ciudad, prefiere las avenidas principales. Pese a ser fechas en las que la iluminación es abundante, la ciudad se mantiene peligrosa entre los callejones.

Apresura el paso, hace frío y se hace tarde.

Finalmente llega a la universidad, y se dirige a la biblioteca. Al abrir la puerta nota que hay algunas luces encendidas, estaba seguro de haber apagado todo antes de irse esta mañana. 'Que torpe soy' se dice a sí mismo.

Camina entre los pasillos hacia la zona iluminada, sus pasos se detienen al ver al apuesto Bruce sentado en un rincón con la atención puesta en la lectura de un libro sobre sus rodillas.

\- Wayne! Qué haces aquí?

Bruce casi da un salto en su lugar al escuchar la voz de Clark rompiendo el solemne silencio de la noche. 

\- No tienes porque estar aquí solo Wayne. - Clark rompe el silencio.

\- Qué importa? No me llames Wayne dime Bruce.

\- No te esperan en casa?? - interroga el recién llegado mientras se sienta a su lado.

\- Solo Alfred pero no le importará si no llego a casa, sabe que estas fechas me deprimen.

Kent se mantiene callado por un momento, es del dominio público lo que le paso a los padres de Bruce Wayne hace años.

\- Igual creo que no deberías estar solo.

\- Qué me dices de ti, qué demonios haces aquí? - replica Bruce sin sacar la vista de su libro.

\- Olvidé mi celular, no tengo teléfono en casa, y debo llamarle a mis padres.

\- Valla que eres torpe Kent.

\- Sabes cómo me llamo?

\- Bueno, eres el único que no me adula sin sentido. Cómo iba a olvidar tu nombre? - argumento el chico rico brindándole una sonrisa coqueta, levantando una ceja al finalizar la frase.

Clark le devolvió una sonrisa ilusionado. No podía creer lo apuesto que era Bruce Wayne, esa hermosa tez clara, los ojos azules mirándolo con sinceridad, y por primera vez creyó ver una sonrisa auténtica proveniente del millonario.

Las reflexiones de Clark se pierden en un repentino beso robado de Bruce que no tarda en corresponder tímidamente.

\- Tu también estás solo? - Wayne cuestiona al terminar el beso - Te ofenderías si te invito a mi mansión? Te gustaría ir?

Clark aún siente los fríos labios de Bruce, su voz no le responde y solo asiente.

Bruce sonríe.

\- Vamos. - ordena el millonario a medida que se se levanta. - Me puedo llevar el libro Kent? 

\- Claro Bruce, y llamame Clark.

\- De acuerdo Clark. Llamaré un taxi, hoy mi chofer tiene el día libre, no olvides tu celular esta vez. - se burla mientras ayuda a su compañero a levantarse.

 

\-------

 

Clark se sienta al lado de Bruce en la parte trasera del taxi, entre nervioso y emocionado. Pone las manos sobre sus bolsillos, sintiendo su celular recordando a sí mismo que debe hacer su llamada.

Siente la mano de Bruce sobre la suya, es tan fría, instintivamente Clark reacciona cambiando la posición de las manos y acaricia la mano ajena para calentarla.

 

Bruce se sonroja pero no aparta la mano, siente su corazón acelerarse.

\------

En la mansión, Alfred los recibe sorprendido y les pide que esperen mientras arregla la mesa pues no los esperaba en lo absoluto.

Bruce le muestra la mansión, pese a las festividades no hay ningún adorno visible.

Al llegar a una enorme habitación Clark se sorprende al notar que es una biblioteca.

\- Qué hacías hoy en la biblioteca de la escuela si tienes la tuya propia?. Quizá mejor que la de la universidad!! - exclamó Clark a medida que caminaba dentro de la enorme estancia.

\- No me gusta estar aquí, me trae recuerdos. - responde mientras sigue a Clark - Esta mañana fue la primera vez en años que entro aquí. Buscaba un libro que finalmente no logré encontrar, por eso fui a la universidad a buscarlo.

\- De qué es el libro?

\- Es un recopilatorio de cuentos rusos, además de algunos de los Grimm, de Troyat y Andersen - explica Bruce mientras saca el libro de su mochila - que mi padre solía leernos a mi y a mi madre en navidad, era un momento muy agradable . . . hoy . . . yo . . .ya no quería estar triste por eso lo busque.

\- Me leerías uno de esos cuentos? - pide Clark mientras se sienta en un sillón - en lo que esperamos a Alfred - explica.

Bruce no puede evitar sorprenderse y sonreír ante tal solicitud.

\- De acuerdo Clark. No se por que me sorprendo de tal petición de un chico de biblioteca. Pon atención, te leeré uno breve y de mis favoritos de Andersen - comentó Bruce buscando entre las páginas del libro. - Quizá lo conoces. 

El muchacho anfitrión se sienta al lado de Clark en el cómodo sillón, recarga su cabeza en el hombro del invitado. Este toma valor y rodea a Bruce con su brazo.

Wayne aclara la garganta y comienza la lectura.

 

\------  
La niña de las cerillas

Hacía un frío espantoso; desde la mañana, estaba nevando; oscurecía; se acercaba la noche, la noche del último día del año. En medio de las ráfagas de ese frío glacial, una pobre niña va por la calle; no lleva nada en la cabeza y sus pies están descalzos. Cuando en la mañana salió de su casa, llevaba zapatillas, unas viejas zapatillas que su madre había usado durante mucho tiempo y que le quedaban muy grandes. Pero las perdió al huir ante una fila de carruajes que llegaban al galope; cuando se alejaron los carruajes buscó sus zapatillas; un chiquillo travieso, riéndose, huía con una de ellas; la otra había sido aplastada por los carruajes.

Allí está la desdichada criatura sin nada para cubrir sus pobres piececitos, que el frío tiñe de rojo y azul. En su viejo delantal lleva cerillas; tiene un paquete de ellas en la mano. Pero en víspera de Año Nuevo, todo el mundo está atareado; el mal tiempo impide que nadie se detenga a observar el ademán suplicante de la pequeña, que inspira piedad. Finaliza el día y no ha vendido un solo paquete de cerillas; nadie le ha dado ni una pobre moneda. Temblorosa de frío y de hambre, se arrastra de calle en calle; es la imagen de la más cruel miseria.  
Su larga cabellera rubia, que cae sobre sus hombros en graciosos rizos, está cubierto de copos de nieve. Pero no es eso lo que le preocupa. En todas las ventanas, brillan luces; de las casas, sale un delicioso olor de ganso que se asa para el festín de noche.

Por última vez, ofrece en vano un paquete de cerillas. Y entonces, la pobre niña distingue entre dos casas, una de las cuales sobresale un poco de la otra, un rincón. Cansada, se sienta allí y se acurruca, encogiendo sus pequeños pies; sigue tiritando y estremeciéndose, pero no se atreve a regresar a su hogar. Su padre le pegará, no ha conseguido ni una sola moneda. Además, en su miserable buhardilla, hace frío también; el techo está agrietado; el viento sopla de un lado a otro; no hay calefacción.

-Y si yo tomara una cerilla? - se dice - una sola (papá no se dará cuenta de que falta), e hiciera un poco de fuego para calentar mis dedos?  
Y así lo hace. Frota la cerilla y en seguida arde. Acerca su mano a la llama. Que maravillosa es! Le parece encontrarse de pronto ante una gran estufa de hierro, con adornos de cobre. El fuego crepita en ella. Oh, que calor tan agradable! La niña extiende sus pies para calentarlos también, pero la llama se apaga bruscamente. Desaparece la estufa y la pobre criatura permanece allí sosteniendo en la mano un pedacito de madera medio quemado.

Enciende una segunda cerilla; la luz se proyecta sobre la pared, que se hace transparente, y la niña puede ver lo que pasa en la sala. La mesa está puesta; aparece cubierta con un bello mantel blanco sobre el que brilla una vajilla de porcelana soberbia. En medio, se ve un magnífico ganso asado rodeado de compota de manzanas; he ahí de pronto el animal se pone en movimiento, y con un cuchillo y tenedor clavados en el pecho, se presenta ante la pequeña. Y luego nada; la llama se extingue y sólo queda la fría y húmeda pared.

La niña enciende una tercera cerilla. Se siente transportada cerca de un árbol de navidad mucho más bonito que aquel que el año pasado vio, por la puerta de cristales, en casa de un rico comerciante. En sus verdes ramas brillan mil bujías de colores; por doquier, cuelgan caramelos transparentes, juguetes dorados, una multitud de maravillas. La pequeña extiende la mano e intenta coger la más hermosa de ellas; la cerilla se apaga. El árbol parece subir hacia el cielo y sus bujías, convertirse en estrellas; una de ellas se separa y desciende de nuevo a la tierra, dejando una estela de fuego.

-Alguien va a morir - se dice la niña.

Su vieja abuelita, la única persona que la había querido (no hacía mucho tiempo que había muerto), le decía siempre que cuando una estrella cae, una alma sube al paraíso en algún lugar.

Encendió aún otra cerilla; una gran claridad se hizo y ante la niña apareció su querida abuelita; sus ropas brillaba esplendorosamente; su rostro era dulce, lleno de ternura.

-Abuelita! - exclamó la pequeña - Abuelita llévame contigo! Oh tú me dejarás sola cuando la cerilla se apague; te desvanecerás como la estufa caliente, el soberbio ganso asado, el espléndido árbol de navidad! Quédate, quédate, por favor, o llévame contigo!

La niña enciende una nueva cerilla y luego otra y otra, hasta acabar el paquete, para poder seguir viendo a la abuelita. Se produce un resplandor más brillante que un claro de luna. La abuelita no se ve quebrantada y encorvada,como cuando abandonó la tierra; está transfigurada, coge a la pequeña en sus brazos, y elevándose en el aire, la lleva hacia lo alto, muy alto, donde no hay frío, ni hambre, ni dolor.

A la mañana siguiente, los transeúntes hallaron, en el rincón, el cuerpecito de la pequeña; sus mejillas estaban rojas, parecía sonreír; había muerto de frío durante la noche, aquella noche que había brindado, a tantos otros, alegrías y placeres. 

La niña tenía en la mano, en su pequeña mano rígida, los restos quemados de un paquete de cerillas.

-Que tontería! - dijo un hombre sin corazón - Como ha podido creer que esto la calentaría?

Algunos derramaron lágrimas por la pobre criatura: desconocían las maravillosas cosas que la niña había contemplado en la noche de Año Nuevo; ignoraban que, aunque había sufrido mucho, ahora gozaba de la felicidad sin límites en los brazos de su abuela.  
\---------- 

 

El cuento termina y el lector se mantiene en silencio, se nota un poco triste.

\- Lo siento Bruce, no quise causarte algún pesar

\- No, no lo es. Es bueno compartir esto con alguien y que ese alguien seas tú - rompe el silencio mientras se incorpora, recupera la sonrisa y cierra el libro. - Sabes? yo. . después de la muerte de mis padres vine aquí y me senté en esa esquina de allá - continúa, señalando a su izquierda. - Hoy al leer el libro, me llene de tristeza y por eso me metí en un rincón. Pero tu me sacaste de ahí Clark. Gracias. - se levanta de su asiento.

\- Jeje, Bueno no fue mi intención pero me alegra haberlo hecho Bruce. Gracias por compartir esto conmigo.- responde sinceramente Clark, también levantándose, se acerca a Bruce lentamente. Se acerca despacio para abrazarlo pero sus intenciones se ven interrumpidas cuando Alfred los llama a cenar.

Clark y Bruce se sientan a la mesa, enorme y lujosa a una distancia perfecta del fuego de la chimenea. Bruce insiste para que Alfred se una y logra su cometido, pues a este último le da gusto verlo alegre y con un amigo.

Durante la cena hablan de la carrera de Clark, de los intereses de Bruce por las leyes, y Alfred platica de sus bien vividos años de juventud.

Al terminar la cena, Clark se ofrece a ayudar a limpiar pero Bruce se lo impide siendo él quien finalmente ayuda a limpiar. 

Mientras tanto Clark se acerca a la chimenea y realiza la llamada a casa de sus padres para felicitarlos.

 

Si mamá, me estoy abrigando bien. Les mando un abrazo. Feliz Navidad. Hasta luego.

 

\- Clark - la voz de Bruce lo llama - Es tarde, quieres quedarte? - pregunta Bruce algo tímido.

\- Me encantaría,- Clark sonríe, jamás había hecho algo similar pero se sentía muy a gusto con Bruce - Además no te he dado tu regalo.

\- No Clark, no es necesario, ya somos amigos no?.

\- Claro que sí - se acercó lo suficiente para estar frente a él - imagina que hay muérdago - le sonríe seductoramente haciéndole saber que pese a la falta de decoración en la mansión le dará un excelente obsequio 

Se acerca despacio hasta que la punta de sus narices casi chocan, sin apartar la mirada de la de Bruce, Clark lo besa y lo rodea en un cálido y fuerte abrazo.

Wayne se separa un poco para hablar.

\- Me alegra que seas algo torpe y hayas estado solo en navidad Clark.

\- Jamás me había alegrado tanto de algo así Bruce. - le contesta entre otro beso que Bruce recibe gustoso, pensando que es el mejor regalo que le han dado en años.

Quizá Clark Kent también pase año nuevo en Gótica después de todo tiene mucho que estudiar, y sus padres entenderán.


End file.
